Payback
by MagusMaximus
Summary: Sasuke doesn't give Sakura the attention she wants. Answer? Simple, she gets it from Naruto. Lemon


**A/N: First lemon ever. I hope it was enjoyable.**

_

A knock came insistently at the door. Naruto, the current Hokage of the leaf groaned and rolled out of bed. Maybe it was Hinata, back with the kids from their holiday in the Land of Hot Springs. Nah, she wouldn't knock. It was their house, after all. Besides, their return wasn't due for a couple of days.

He exited out of the bedroom, quickly pulling on some pants and walked downstairs to the door. Opening it, he saw his female teammate from Team Seven.

"Sakura-chan?" he said, puzzled. "H-How are you?" Was this about the hospital? No, this was his break, dammit.

"Can I come in?" Sakura said, her head down and her voice strangely muted. "I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure," he said. She stepped in and he closed the door. Suddenly she pushed him back to the door and before he could say a thing, her mouth smashed unto his, her tongue slipping between his open lips.

He stood there, frozen in surprise, until she pulled away. "Please, Naruto. I...I need this." Her green eyes shimmered with unshed tears. He had never seen her look so vulnerable... or so beautiful. He shook his head to clear those thoughts

"But what about Sasuke?" he protested.

"Sasuke... Well, he's never slept with me since we got married," she said, biting her lip. _So cute... No, she's your best friend's wife! And what about Hinata?_ She continued. "It's always Karin. I'm always alone. I need this badly, Naruto."

"B-but..."

"Please, Naruto... Do this for a friend. For me. I know you don't want to cheat on Hinata and I hate myself for suggesting this but you're the only one that can help me."

"Sakura...," Naruto hesitated.

"I get it," she said, tears trailing down her cheeks. "I'll leave."

She tried to push past him but he grabbed her hand and pulled her into him. Then he mashed his lips into hers. There was no hesitation. Tentatively, he tried to gain access to her mouth with his tongue.She welcomed it and their toungues fought for dominance.

Naruto started to take off her top when she ripped it off, doing the same for her skirt. She was beautiful. She had on a pink lacy bra and pink panties. His member stiffened and throbbed almost painfully at the sight of her.

She did the same for his pants and his boxers, allowing his penis to stretch out fully. Then she knelt and placed her lips at the tips. Naruto could feel a jolt of pleasure run up it.

She ran her tongue along it and suddenly, she enveloped it in her mouth. Her head bobbing, she proceeded to give him one of the most pleasurable blowjobs he had ever recieved. He suspected she was using chakra, just like Hinata sometimes did. At this rate, it wouldn't be long before he came. He grabbed her hair and started thrusting deeply into her mouth, already feeling the mounting pressure. "Sakura-chan!" he grunted. He came in her mouth, pouring waves of thick semen down her throat. She struggled to swallow for a moment and then downed everything.

"Now, the fun part begins, Sakura-chan. I've always wanted to do this to you since the Academy," Naruto said, grinning wickedly. "But you already knew that, didn't you? That's why you came here."

He pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Make me yours, Naruto-kun," she said sensually.

"Of course I will Sakura-chan." With that said, he suddenly thrust up into her. He didnt miss the gasp of pain as he forcefully tore her hymen but he didn't stop. He continued banging her tight hole.

Soon, the gasps of pain became moans of pleasure and Sakura started rocking her hips in time with his thrusts. "Naruto-kun, I'm gonna cum," she cried out.

"Me too," he grunted, his thrusts becoming faster. She came first, her walls comtracting as a wave of dreamy pleasure came over her. This made Naruto come almost immediately after, jets of semen rocking into her body.

She rested her head against his shoulder and said into his neck. "I hope you aren't done yet," she said.

"We've not even started," he responded as he started walking back to his room, still carrying her.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
